LOVE and DESTRUCTION
by Jiyu KJY
Summary: Saat persahabatan mulai ternodai oleh sebuah kata cinta hingga banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Haruskah mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain seperti halnya dua genk besar yang bermusuhan hanya karena bersaing untuk menguasai wilayah . Let's see !


**Tittle : Love and Destruction**

**Cast : All member EXO**

**Author : Kang Ji Yoo**

· **Kim Jongin : 17th**

· **Park Chanyeol – Oh Sehun – Kris Wu – Lu Han : 24th**

· **Huang Zitao – Zhang Yixing – Chen Kim – Suho Kim : 23th**

· **Byun Baekhyun – Xiumin Kim – Do Kyungsoo : 22th**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Sad, Angst, Action.**

**Length : Masih dalam pertimbangan chapter or two shoot**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Saat persahabatan mulai ternodai oleh sebuah kata cinta hingga banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Haruskah mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain seperti halnya dua genk besar yang bermusuhan hanya karena bersaing untuk menguasai wilayah . Let's see !**

**Warning : Typo berterbangan, tidak sesuai EYD, mungkin sedikit ngawur. This is only fanfiction, no bash, no flame, jangan kopi/? Paste tanpa ijin. Boys Love ... **

**Note : Udah ada yang nonton MV T-Ara day by day ? pasti udah dong, kalau ada yang belum mending nonton dulu gih sebelum baca nih FF karena memang nih FF day by day ver. EXO, sedikit di bedain #apaini?udah baca aja ya ... ^-^**

**Happy Reading BEB :* **

**[Chanpter 1]**

**LOVE and DESTRUCTION**

Pada tahun 1995 dua genk besar di kota Seoul saling mengibarkan bendera putih sebagai tanda perdamaian. Mereka juga bersulang di saat malam pergantian tahun untuk merayakan bersatu nya kedua genk besar tersebut dan berjanji untuk tidak lagi saling menyerang dan mereka juga berjanji akan saling membantu satu sama lain. Namun benar kata pepatah. Senjata yang paling berbahaya ialah sebuah daging tak bertulang –lidah- hanya karena hasyutan dan fitnahan yang anggota rome lakukan kedua genk tersebut kembali saling menyerang dan kini janji hanya tinggal janji.

Pada tahun 2000, Para anggota Mafia dan Yakuza kembali saling menyerang untuk mengklaim beberapa wilayah. Genk Yakuza semakin terlihat kuat dan hebat apalagi setelah seorang namja berkulit putih pucat berkhianat dan meninggalkan wilayah Mafia. Luhan berhasil mencuci otak Sehun dan menjadikannya orang terpecaya di wilayahnya. Banyak yang Sehun beberkan tentang rahasia-rahasia Mafia termasuk rahasia besar tentang rencana pernikahan putera tunggal bapak besar genk Mafia dengan salah seorang perakit senjata ternama di Seoul yang notabene nya adalah sahabat kecil nya sendiri.

Sehun muak dengan namja berkulit tan yang lebih memilih Chanyeol sebagai pendamping nya. Pedahal Sehun lah yang lebih awal jujur tentang perasaannya yang sudah mencintai Jongin sejak mereka masih kecil. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa Sehun –namja yang sangat di percaya oleh bapak Kim- berkhianat dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan Luhan yang notabene nya adalah musuh besar Genk Mafia.

_'Aku akan menggunakan caraku sendiri untuk melawan mereka yang mendukung hubungan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Akan ku rebut Jongin dari tangan Chanyeol meski nyawaku taruhannya' –Oh Sehoon._

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Pagi itu Chanyeol mengendarai motor besar nya dengan gagah. Meski matahari belum sepenuhnya menampakan diri namja bertelinga lebar itu bertekad untuk membawa namja yang ia cintai pergi meninggalkan kota Seoul. Bukan untuk menghindar dari serangan para Yakuza yang katanya sudah mulai memberontak di sebelah timur kota Seoul hanya saja ia dapat perintah dari calon bapak mertuanya untuk membawa Jongin pergi dan tidak mengizinkannya turun tangan untuk melawan para Yakuza. Selain itu Chanyeol juga ingin menyembunyikan Jongin dari mata-mata Sehun yang terus mengincar jongin untuk Sehun rebut dan di persunting nantinya.

Chanyeol menambah kecepatan laju motor besarnya yang membuat Jongin hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Secara refleks Jongin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di perut Chanyeol. Ia menyimpan kepalanya di punggung besar milik namja di depannya. membiarkan semilir angin menampar pipi nya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung ..." panggil Jongin lirih.

"Hm?" Chanyeol berdeham.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Jongin polos.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Ia juga masih belum tau mau membawa Jongin pergi kemana. Bapak besar mafia hanya menyuruhnya untuk membawa Jongin pergi jauh dari keramaian kota Seoul.

"Eum.. Busan! Kau suka pantai kan?"

Masih dalam posisi yang sama Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia memang sangat menyukai pantai, Eum.. lebih tepatnya suasana angin pantai dan suara hilir mudik ombak nya yang terdengar seperti melodi indah.

**. . .**

**_-Seoul, 07.35 KST-_**

Para yakuza kembali berulah. Sejak tadi malam Sehun dan para antek-anteknya menyerang kota seoul. Emosi nya sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi setelah mendengar Chanyeol membawa Jongin pergi dari kota Seoul. Satu jam yang lalu Sehun berhasil menebas beberapa pasukan Mafia termasuk Ayah Jongin yang saat itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengantar kepergian Chanyeol dan anak tunggalnya –Kim Jongin.

Kematian bapak besar Mafia pun berhasil membuat para anggota nya kalang kabut. Banyak yang berlarian kesana kemari ada pula yang melawannya meski dengan berakhir dengan kematian. Kris dan namja bermata panda pun terlihat masih berlari menjauh dari kejaran Sehun dan anak buahnya. Mereka bukan seorang pengecut. Mereka berlari bukan karena takut hanya saja Kris dan Tao masih memegang erat janji mereka dulu untuk tidak menyakiti satu sama lain.

"Ck. Cukup ... Aku muak dengan semua ini, aku harus melawannya Zitao" ujar Kris geram.

"Jangan ge, ingat janji kita dulu" Tao mengeratkan pegangan nya di tangan Kris. mencegah namja yang sama tinggi nya itu untuk mengeluarkan samurainya.

"Zitao..."

"Lebih baik gege kembali ke markas, selamatkan berkas-berkas milik Bapak Kim ... kau tidak mau Jongin kehilangan hak warisnyakan?"

Zitao mendorong tubuh jangkung Kris untuk berjalan dengan sesekali melirik kearah segerombolan orang yang masih setia mengejar mereka.

"Jangan bodoh Zitao.. aku kembali dan membiarkan kau sendirian? Tidak akan ! biar aku lawan mereka semua .. Ck, bocah ingusan itu memang tidak pantas kita anggap sebagai teman lagi bukan.." Kris mulai melangkahkan kaki nya namun dengan sigap Tao menahannya, mengeluarkan setetes air matanya saat Kris melirik kearahnya.

"Aku mencintai Sehun .. kau tau kan? Kalau kau membunuhnya sama saja kau menyakitiku ge, kembalilah ke markas biar Sehun aku yang hadapi .. ku mohon" Tao berlutut di depan Kris. meyakinkan pada namja jangkung itu kalau ia akan baik-baik saja [meski ia sendiri pun tidak yakin]. Kris pun berdecak kesal lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Tao yang masih berlutut sambil mengeluarkan banyak air mata.

_Sreengggg_

Beberapa anggota Yakuza berhasil mengepung Tao, mereka mengeluarkan pedangnya lalu diarahkan pada Tao. Sehun berjalan mendekat lalu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Tao yang masih berlutut. Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Kau tau kemana Chanyeol membawa Jongin kan?" tanya Sehun tepat di depan telinga Tao.

Tao terdiam.

"Zitao !"

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun ge ..." gumam Tao.

"Menjijikan. Bukan kata-kata itu yang ingin ku dengar Zitao. Cepat katakan dimana Jongin sekarang?"

"Meski kau berkhianat. Aku tetap akan mencintaimu ... hiks.."

"BODOH ! KU TANYA DIMANA JONGIN BUKAN PERKATAAN MENJIJIKAN ITU HUANG ZITAO!" bentak Sehun kasar.

Hilang sudah kesabarannya, namja berkulit putih pucat itu pun mencekik leher Tao dan menamparnya berulang kali sambil terus berteriak di depan wajah Tao menanyakan keberadaan Jongin. Tapi percuma saja Tao tetap bungkam dan terus mengatakan isi hatinya hingga membuat Sehun mengeluarkan sisi iblisnya.

_Bughhh_

Setelah menendang perut Tao namja berkulit pucat itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghabisi namja keturunan China itu.

"Aarrrgghhh ... ge..k-kau..." belum berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya Tao ambruk. Sayatan dan tusukan di sebelah dada nya membuatnya tak bisa bertahan dan dengan kelegaan hati nya Tao menghembuskan nafas terakhirya.

_ 'Cinta memang menyakitkan. Aku mencintaimu tapi kau mencintai dia. Cinta juga kejam, karena cinta lah yang menghancurkan persahabatan yang sudah kita bangun sejak kita masih kecil. Namun, aku rela kehilangan nyawaku karena cinta. Karena aku mencintaimu Oh Sehoon' –Huang ZiTao._

**.**

**.**

Kris menyimpan kembali ponselnya setelah hubungan telpon dengan Chanyeol terputus. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengabarkan kematian bapak besar Mafia yang selama ini mereka hormati. Entah bagaimana caranya nanti Chanyeol memberitahu Jongin tentang hal ini, ia belum siap melihat air mata Jongin jatuh saat mengetahui ayahnya telah meninggal. Apalagi ayahnya mati di tangan Sehun mungkin Jongin akan semakin membenci namja berkulit putih pucat itu. Eh, tapi bukannya itu lebih baik ...

Hah~ Kris menghembuskan nafasnya berat. ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju markas Mafia yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Kris berbelok kesebuah gang kecil mencari jalan pintas untuk masuk melalui gerbang belakang setelah melihat beberapa mobil Yakuza berjejer di depan gerbang markasnya. Namun ternyata pilihan Kris salah, baru beberapa meter ia memasuki gang kecil tersebut langkahnya terpenggal oleh segerombolan bertopeng. Kris terkejut bukan main dan membuatnya secara refleks mengeluarkan senjata membidik yang baru Chanyeol rakit sebelum ia pergi.

"Shit !" umpatnya kesal. Ia berhasil di kepung.

_Sreeeeng Sreeeeeng Sreeeng _

Segerombolan bertopeng itu mengarahkan pedang panjang nya tepat di depan Kris. Kris ingin melesakkan semua besi panas nya namun melihat kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan Kris memilih untuk tetap stay cool dan menyimpan kembali senjatanya di pinggang sebelah kanan.

_Tap .. Tap .. Tap .. _

Suara langkah kecil menggema di seluruh sudut gang. Bersamaan dengan seseorang yang datang semua segerombolan bertopeng itu menyembunyikan kembali pedang mereka di belakang punggung nya.

Oh Sehoon –pemilik langkah itu- berjalan mendekati Kris dengan senyuman iblis yang selama ini jarang ia tunjukkan pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Meraih pundak Kris dan mencengkramnya kuat Sehun kembali melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Kris.

"Dimana Jongin-ku ?" tanya nya dengan suara rendah.

Kris terdiam. Senyum miring tercetak jelas di wajah orientalnya yang terlihat pucat pagi ini. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Kris masih setia dalam diam seribu bahasanya.

"Kris wu ! aku yakin indera pendengaranmu masih normal ... Di mana Jongin-ku sekarang? Jawab pertanyaanku bodoh !"

"Cih" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, namja jangkung itu membuang ludahnya tepat di wajah Sehun.

Ia muak melihat tingkah Sehun yang semakin menyerupai iblis. Ah, sepertinya sifatnya sama dengan nya bukan? tapi setidaknya Kris tidak mengkhianati orang-orang yang sudah mempercayainya termasuk bapak Kim dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Tersenyum kecil seolah meremehkan perbuatan Kris barusan.

"Ck" desisnya pelan.

"Pergilah dan jangan ganggu hubungan mereka Oh Sehoon yang terhormat" ujar Kris.

"Sialan ! di bayar berapa kau oleh orang bodoh itu hah? KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA JONGIN ATAU NYAWA MU AKAN MELAYANG" Sehun mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja hitam yang di pakai oleh Kris. Hilang sudah kesabarannya.

"Cih" sekali lagi Kris meludah, menampilkan senyum miringnya saat melihat raut wajah Sehun yang semakin terlihat kesal.

"SHIT ! Kau mau bermain—"

_Kriiiingggg ... Kriiiiiing ..._

Sebuah dering panggilan masuk berhasil memotong perkataan Sehun. Suara dering itu milik ponsel Kris.

'Oh ayolah ... jangan menghubungiku sekarang' batin Kris saat melihat sebuah nama tertera di layar ponselnya. Chanyeol menghubungi nya, berulang kali dan Kris enggan untuk mengangkatnya membuat Sehun menampilkan smirk sialannya saat dengan ragu Kris menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Ye-yeobose— tut ... tut .. tut.. hah~" Kris menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Lega. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat panggilan telpon itu terputus. Kris menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku celana. Melirik sekilas kearah Sehun dan melangkah pergi.

_Bugghhh_

Sehun menendang punggung Kris membuat namja jangkung itu tersungkur .

"Biadab. Mau pergi kemana kau sialan!" bentak Sehun geram. Belum puas dengan menendang tubuh Kris, ia menggunakan dagger emasnya untuk menggores wajah Kris yang saat itu sudah penuh dengan memar.

"Aku tau tadi yang menelponmu adalah orang bodoh itu kan? Berikan ponselmu padaku" Sehun menarik rambut Kris kasar. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menggoreskan dagger emasnya di tubuh Kris yang lain.

"Tsk. Tidak akan !"

"Bodoh ! kau mau aku membunuhmu sekarang hah?"

_Bugghh _

"Hhh~ La-lakukan saja" ujar Kris nekat.

Sehun memanggil salah satu anak buahnya. Meminta pedang panjang itu dan mengarahkannya pada tubuh Kris yang masih membeku di tanah.

"Kesabaranku sudah habis Kris, ku harap kau akan bertemu dengan Tao diatas sana ... orang-orang bodoh"

_Sreeeeenngg _

"Accckk..." teriakan Kris menggema di seluruh sudut gang. Cairan kental berbau amis keluar dari mulut dan hidung nya saat Sehun menusuk perutnya dengan bringas.

"Se— ah"

Sehun tersenyum puas saat melihat Kris menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya bersamaan dengan ponsel Kris yang berdering menandakan sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Sehun meraih ponsel itu dari saku celana Kris dan membaca pesan singkat yang ternyata dari Chanyeol.

"Good" gumamnya setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut membuat ia melebarkan senyumannya.

_'Aku tak ingin melihat kalian seperti ini. Meskin aku membenci Chanyeol yang telah merebut Jongin dariku tapi aku masih bisa menutupinya dan menjaga tali persahabat kita dnegan baik sampai ajalku tiba... ku harap kalian akan kembali bersatu seperti dulu dan mengakhiri permusuhan kalian'—Kris Wu._

**. . .**

**_-Busan, 13.00 KST-_**

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Ia berdecak kesal saat tidak menerima pesan balasan dari Kris –rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat kecilnya- panggilan telponnya pun tidak diangkat sama sekali. Pedahal Chanyeol hanya ingin memberi tahu letak keberadaannya sekarang.

"Cih... Apa-apaan naga bodoh itu ! Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengabarinya bukan? _Chanyeol-ah .. Kalau kau sudah sampai cepat kabari aku ya_" gumam Chanyeol sembari meniru perkataan Kris di akhir kaliamatnya.

Hah~ Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah dan berhenti pada sesosok namja berkulit tan yang sedang b ermain dengan anak anjing yang ia temukan di pantai tadi pagi. Seketika senyum Chanyeol merekah saat melihat namja tan itu juga menarik kedua sudut bibirrnya keatas.

"Kyeopta" desisnya pelan. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati sosok namja yang sangat ia cintai.

"Jongin-ah" panggil Chanyeol seraya menepuk pundak Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan aksinya menciumi anak anjing yang sekarang sudah di klaim menjadi miliknya. Dengan senyuman yang masih terlukis indah di antara kedua pipi tirusnya Jongin menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menengok kesebelah kanan sesuai dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ne hyung.."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu merubah posisinya dari di belakang Jongin menjadi di sebelah kanan Jongin.

"Baby-ah, Baekhyun hyung sudah mengizinkan kita memakai rumahnya untuk sementara" ujar Chanyeol lembut.

Jongin mengernyit. "Bukankah Baekhyun-hyung ..."

"Anggota Rome" potong Chanyeol cepat dan langsung mendapat anggukan polos dari Jongin.

"Tenang saja baby. Rome memihak pada kita, kau tau kan Baekhyun hyung menyukai ku dan itu bisa kita manfaatkan" tambah Chanyeol dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya mengerucut, lucu.

"Hn" gumamnya lesu. Jongin tahu namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu memang menyukai kekasihnya sejak lama dan itu membuat Jongin kesal dan cemburu.

Melihat perubahan mimik wajah kekasihnya Chanyeol semakin melebarkan tangannya menangkup pipi Jongin dan mempertemukan kedua matanya dengan kedua manik hitam milik Jongin yang terlihat kosong. Ada sedikit air mata di sudut matanya.

"Mianhae baby-ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk ..."

"Hah~ aku mengerti hyung, sebaiknya kita cepat kerumah Baekhyun hyung, aku sudah lelah ..." ujar Jongin memotong perkataan Chanyeol cepat.

"Dengarkan aku dulu baby-ah" Chanyeol menarik udara lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Aku hanya mencintaimu dan hatiku hanya milikmu. Jangan takut, hatiku tak akan berpaling dari mu sayang. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada disampingmu ... love you so much" bisik Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat kedua pipi Jongin merah merona.

**. . .**

Saat di perjalanan menuju rumah Baekhyun, Jongin terus bergumam senang. Kedua tangannya ia buka lebar-lebar memberi ijin pada angin sore memeluk tubuhnya. Chanyeol mengurangi kecepatan laju motor besarnya. Ia tahu kalau Jongi n sangat menyukai angin apalagi angin pantai seperti tadi pagi. Jongin tidak henti berdecak kagum.

"Segarnya ..." gumamnya sembari merasakan tusukan sang dewa angin di wajahnya.

"Aku yakin pemandandan nya sangat indah" tambah Jongin seraya memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya mengeratkan pelukan tangan Jongin di pinggang nya.

"Di sebelah kanan banyak pohon-pohon yang berguguran sedangkan disebelah kiri banyak rumah penduduk yang sangat asri" ucap Chanyeol memberitahu.

Jongin tersenyum lalu otak pintarnya langsung membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol barusan.

_'Maafkan aku Jongin-ah, karena kesalahanku dimasa lalu kau tidak bisa lagi menikmati keindahan alam dengan kedua mata indahmu. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingmu untuk menjagamu, aku juga berjanji akan mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Aku sangat .. sangat mencintaimu Kim Jongin dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk cinta. –Park Chanyeol._

**. . .**

**TBC**

FF debutku di FFn. lagi mau lihat dulu kalau banyak yang review aku lanjut kalau tidak ya wasalam mungkin saya akan kembali ke FP saja /nangsi di pojokan/

RnR Juseyo ~

Thanks before ^_^


End file.
